Danny's Birthday
by NothatRose
Summary: It's Danny's birthday. Lindsay has a gift for him. But how will she present it?


**Author's Note** : Hey,... my thanks to **afrozenheart412, Sweet LIL loz, rapidtetv, bluelilyrose, unlikelyRLshipper, Brichen86 and laurzz** for your wonderful reviews. Also to everyone that has added 'Lindsay's Birthday' to their favorites. I hope this next one brings sunshine to your weekend.

This next one is a peace offering to **afrozenheart412** for constantly taunting her with images of a certain unclothed detective. (Oops! I've just done it again! Muahahaha!)

**Warning** : This one is rated 'M'. And I really mean 'M'. Kindly close your eyes if you need to. I am not responsible for the cold showers that you might need.

**Disclaimer** : With the way I want DaLinds to 'have fun', CSI NY should be glad that I don't own them.

**Summary** : We all know what Lindsay got for Danny for his birthday. But how did she present it?

**O**ne look at Danny on her bed, Lindsay quickly crossed the threshold and gave in to her instincts.

She ripped off his jacket and tossed it across the room. Staring down at his half-closed eyes, that partially hides those blue orbs that she adores, she smirked before snaking her hands around his waist and jerked his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. Quick fingers made short work of the shirt buttons before pushing the material off his shoulders.

She caressed his jaw before sliding her hands on to his shoulders and pushed him back to topple against the soft pillows. Pressing the side of her thigh against his muscular one, she silently coaxed him to move further up the bed.

She then hovered over him before taking off his glasses.

"Montana." he drawled.

Upon hearing her name, her right hand gently pushed an errand lock off his forehead before tracing the side of his face to settle her finger on the corner of his lips. Her left hand moved to the buckle of his belt.

"So you gonna have your evil ways with me?" Danny whispered with a flirty smirk.

"You are delirious Cowboy." She whispered back.

She placed a kiss on his lips and began to undo his belt buckle.

"Take me to heaven Linds."

She placed soft kisses on each of his eyelids and coaxed them to close. Whispering, "Just lie back and let me take care of you Danny."

After hallucinating her in the hallway and constantly hearing her voice in his head, Danny Messer succumbed to her whispered request. Feeling her move down lower on his body, he surrendered himself to her ministrations and fell into a much awaited and needed, blissful wonder.

XOX

"**I**s he dead?"

"Now, Jake, why would Tiny have a dead man in her bed?"

"Hmm. Maybe Dad did him in when she's not looking?"

"Naah! Mama wouldn't let him."

"Maybe our fresh country air got to him. You know how this city folks live on smog and such."

"Is he awake yet?"

"No. Still out cold."

"Think we should dunk him him the pond out back?"

"With Tiny and Mama in the kitchen? Don't think so Darren. We'll never get pass them."

"How about the front door?"

"Our wives are there Bryan!"

"How about out the window?"

"My truck's parked there. Don't even think of it!"

"What are you boys doing?" Lindsay came into her old room to find her three elder brothers standing at the foot of her bed looking down at Danny. They were sharing cookies from the jar Darren just brought in.

"Checking to see if your City Boy is still breathing. He's been out what? Twelve? Thirteen, hours?"

"Give him a break guys. Danny's been working three straight shifts and hasn't been sleeping for at least forty eight hours." She moved to stand next to Danny's head. She resisted the urge to run her hand through his hair. Not with her brothers standing just a few feet away.

"You know for a tough cop, he is kind of small."

"Yeah Tiny. He's not much bigger than you."

"That's because no one is bigger than the three of you. Even our Boss, Mac." She rolled her eyes at them.

"Should we tell Mama that she just insulted us?"

Lindsay picked a pillow and whack her brother with it.

"You know, earlier he was mumbling, 'Montana' in his sleep. Pass me another cookie Jake."

"Maybe he thinks that he is lost somewhere and is still looking for the State?"

"Why you hiding your face Tiny?"

"What?" She turn to look at them but a faint blush was on her face.

"There's something you not telling Little Sis?"

She shook her head. Her brothers would have pushed her further if their father hadn't walk into the crowded room.

"What's happening here?" He asked in his naturally loud voice.

Danny began to stir.

"Hey. Sleeping Beauty is waking up." Darren nudged his two brothers.

At Frank Monroe's deep voice, Danny woke up from his deep sleep. He blinked once, twice, before bolting up quickly upon seeing the four giants peering down on him. He immediately reached for his side. But realized that his gun wasn't there. His blood ran cold. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him turn to face the owner. At Lindsay's soft, "Hey." He relaxed.

"Is he always like this when he wakes up?"

Lindsay started to stammer, "I don't know. I've never.. we've never.." looking at Danny she pleaded help with her eyes.

"My Montana wouldn't lie. We've never been together before." Looking at her father, he added, "Sir".

The head of the family nodded understandingly.

"His what?" Jake choked.

"Ahh! Now we know that he hasn't been looking for the State. Right Tiny?" Darren winked at his blushing sister.

"Ah this sucks!" Bryan muttered, making all eyes turned to him. "What? Now we've got no reason to shoot him!"

"DADDY!" Lindsay wailed.

XOX

"**T**iny?"

"Don't start Messer. And if you ever breathe it to Flack, I'm never gonna live it down."

Lindsay walked over to where he sat on the swing on her Daddy's porch. She plopped down next to him and tucked her legs under her. Her knees rested on his lap. Her head rested comfortably under his chin. Arms immediately snaked under his jacket to lock around his waist.

"Your secret is safe with me." Putting his arms around her, hugging her close, he placed a small kiss on her temple. "I promise."

"I know." She hugged him tight.

"You alright?" His hand in her hair, freely threading through the curls as he always wanted to do.

"As soon as you walked through the courtroom door." Looking up to catch his eyes. "Do you know how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you? Just to talk?"

"Why didn't you?" Pushing an errand lock back behind her ears gently.

She put her head back on his chest. "After the speech I gave you. I don't think you'd want to ever talk to me."

"Didn't you call be stubborn once?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, together with cocky, infuriating, ridiculous and a first class wiseass."

"Well. That was before I knew who you really are. Now I know that it's all bluster. You are actually a hundred percent sweetheart."

"Just don't go telling anyone about that. I have a reputation to maintain."

"You secret is safe with me." She kissed him where his neck was exposed. "You were saying?"

"I'm too stubborn to give you up. Your card gave me hope that I need."

"I couldn't say goodbye to your face. I couldn't do it." She smiled at the memory and started playing with the leather wristband on his wrist. "This is new."

"Yeah. One of the boys at the center gave it to me as a birthday gift."

She turned to look at him. "Oh Danny! I'm sorry I missed it!" She kissed his chin. "It was two days after I left for Montana wasn't it?"

"Yeah. That's ok. You had things to take care of." He ruffled her hair.

"Did you miss me?"

"Enough to make me forget my fear of flying and flew two thousand miles to see you."

Lindsay didn't have any reply to that except to pull his head down and kiss him like she always dreamed of. The need for air and separated them. But still they held one another close.

"Linds?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'll probably kill myself for asking this but, what happened in your room yesterday. I knew you told me to wait while you get something for me to sleep in. But I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Did you have your evil ways with me?"

"Danny, you think I would maul you while you sleep? Nothing happened. I came back into the room to find you propped against the bed, half asleep. I took your clothes off, your glasses, undid your belt and made you comfortable. I started to give you a foot massage but you were out before two minutes were up."

"Where did you sleep?" He tapped her nose.

"With Daddy in the next room? In Jake's old room of course." She dimpled.

They sat in comfortable silence before he broke it with a question.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That. That feathery thing hanging on your window." He tilted his head in the direction of her room.

"That is a dream catcher. It's a charm protecting a child from nightmares. It works by filtering the good dreams and trapping the bad ones in the net. My late grandfather gave it to me after, you know."

"Do you still have bad dreams?"

"Sometimes."

"You know now that you can call me right? I'll catch or at least, chase those dreams away for you."

"Who would have guessed you are such a romantic?"

He lightly tapped her shoulder. "You're killing the moment Monroe."

"Sorry." She moved to sit across his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What can I ever do to make it up to you, Cowboy?" She smiled innocently reverting to her country twang.

"How about teaching me what it all means by rolling in the hay?" His voice husky with desire and his eyes darkened.

XOX

**1 YEAR LATER**

"You sure you don't wanna us to stay and help you clean up?" Flack asked Lindsay as she picked up the dirty plates off the table. The team had come over to Danny's apartment to celebrate his birthday. It was masterminded by Flack and Lindsay was more than happy to help with the surprise.

"No. We'll be fine."

"You're sure?" He bent to catch her attention. "I mean Danny is kind of a one-hand-man right now."

"Flack. We'll be fine."

"Come on Flack." Hawkes pulled his arm. "Can't you see they want to be alone?" Throwing a smile in Lindsay's way.

"I know." The tall Detective quipped. "I just wanna see Monroe blush." He side stepped as Lindsay threw an empty plastic cup at him. " Alright! Alright! I'm out of here! Come on Doc. Let's leave the lovebirds a-lone."

Not finished with his teasing, Flack stopped at the door and turned to wag a finger at her.

"Remember to use protection kids!"

He laughed when he heard Lindsay's loud gasped and quickly closed the door to deflect her cushion missile. Howling could be heard outside the door followed by laughter.

"They gone?" Danny asked as he came out of his room.

"Yeah. You ok?"

"It's been almost two weeks since I got beat up. I'm alright Monroe." He came closer and wrapped his arms around her. "You?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

Turning around, she placed her hands on his chest. "I won't lie and say I'm not worried. But seeing you mobile again, I'm good. Only..."

Danny lifted her chin. "Only what?"

"Only when you have nightmares I kind of get worried."

"They'll go. You've been here to chase them away. And my birthday gift from you should work like a charm."

"The dream catcher?"

"Yup. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They shared a slow kiss.

"Danny?"

"Hmmmm?" He mumbled against her neck as he found his favourite spot that makes her shiver.

"I've another gift for you."

"You do!"

"Yes. Why don't you go get cleaned up while I go get it."

"I've already had the cake."

"Ha-ha!"

"Well? What is it?"

"Go get clean up I say." She tiptoed and peck him a kiss.

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted and turned towards his room.

Excited was an understatement. Danny quickly brushed his teeth. Already out of his shirt, he was about to strip off his pants when his phone rang, signaling an incoming message.

"AARRRGGGHH! NO! Mac don't you dare! I swear I'm gonna..." He stilled when he saw the message is from Lindsay. His blood ran cold. Pressing the required key, a picture of Lindsay sitting astride his Harley nearly popped his eyes out. And his 'Southern Companion' popped too.

She was in a skimpy lacy green lingerie. Smiling at the camera with her cleavage exposed to him Her hands were on the seat of his bike, right in front of the juncture of her legs.

A light flashing on the wall outside his bedroom door caught his attention next. There was a shadow cast. It started blinking and his mind began to focus. It was a silhouette of a bat. Just like those in the Batman movies which signals the need for Batman. It beaconed him to step into the darkened hallway and walked straight towards his bike.

There sat his Country Girl on his Harley. Playing with the bike light. She had stuck a bat template on it, hence the shadow. She left only one overhead light in the otherwise dark apartment. It lighted her up like a star on stage. She was smiling and holding her hand out for him to step forward.

"Happy Birthday Danny." She huskily breathed. "Got myself a birthday outfit for you. Like it?"

She made a slow show of getting off the bike and showing off the little outfit that revealed more than it covered.

At his stunt expression, she leaned forward and licked her lips before drawling in her country twang that has been driving him crazy with need.

"What's the matter Cowboy? Cat got your tongue." She crooked her finger at him and added. "Want me to help you get it back?"

He released a held breath.

"I'll take care of you." She sashayed over to where he stood and pulled his waistband and slipped her hand inside.

"How about I give you a hand?" Sucking on her lower lip.

Danny could only stand still as she proceeded to strip him of his jeans and boxers. Slowly, tormentingly slow. He shut his eyes and held his breath. Feeling her hands on his thighs, he opened his eyes and came into contact with desire filled brown ones. With a luring smile on her face, she dipped her head and ran her tongue down from his chest to his navel before taking him in her hands. Closing his eyes he moaned Lindsay's name.

She than took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his manhood. Gently nipping her teeth in. All the while stroking him. Danny had just laid a hand on her hair when she pulled out suddenly with such force that he almost came.

"Uh! Uh! No touching." With a seductive smile she untied a lace from around her neck and went behind him and loosely tied his wrist behind his back. Pressing herself close to him, she rubbed her breast against his back while her hands caressed his already engorged anatomy. Nipping his neck and sliding down his spine, she moved to kneel in front of him and took him in her mouth again. Licking, sucking, nipping , biting, she used all her instincts to finally feel him explode in her mouth. Smiled when she heard him shouting for his Montana.

Danny fell against the bike. Eyes closed, his breathing deep. Taking another lace from her wrist she tied it around his sated manhood loosely. Upon his shocked expression, she smiled.

"Know that saying about tying a string around your finger to remind you of something? Well, this is sort of my name card. Call me."

With that, she sashayed towards the bedroom. Danny stood there flabbergasted. It took him a while to registered what she said. He freed himself from the loose bindings. He was surprised to be still holding his handphone after that mind blowing wonder. He dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

"What took you so long Cowboy? I almost started without you." She purred.

Danny flung his phone aside and raced to his bedroom. He stood paralyzed as he found his girlfriend lying with her head over the foot of the bed, looking at him from an upside-down angle. Her fingers spelling out his name on her bare stomach. Her movements were sending his thoughts in all directions.

"You not gonna stand there all night are you?"

XOX

"**H**appy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to me!"

Lindsay woke up to his singing softly in her ear before blowing in it, making her squeal in delight.

"Morning." She turned into him.

"Hey." He greeted before gathering her closer and kissing her senseless.

"Is that an invitation for a repeat performance of last night?" Lindsay's hand ran up and down his back.

"You never cease to amaze me Montana. That was one hell of a surprise you gave me."

"You mean even better than the one with me on your Harley, last year?"

"Damn! Now you got me spoiled for choice!"

"Do you want another birthday gift?"

"Will I be able to walk upright after you finished with me?"

Lindsay laughed as she turned towards the nightstand to retrieve an envelope. She handed it to him and sat back to see his reaction.

Danny's expression was priceless. The tough cop's eyes suddenly brimmed with unshed tears. His hand shook as he held the ultra-sound picture of their unborn baby. At eight-months, it showed their baby's face clearly. He looked up at his wife and she signaled him to look at the one behind it.

The second picture didn't make sense to him. Raising questioning eyes to Lindsay who was gently rubbing her swollen belly, she smiled as she gave him his latest birthday surprise.

"It's girl Danny!"

THE END

Okie dokie. What do you think of Lindsay's presentation? Like it? Please say something.


End file.
